Minor Sodor Characters
There have been several characters both from & outside of the Island of Sodor that have appeared in Thomas & Friends, but they don't have as much of a significant role in The Railways of Crotoonia. Ryan Ryan is a purple tank engine who works on Sodor with Daisy. He has occassionally been seen hauling freight trains or shunting freight cars in the background. Technical Details Basis Ryan is based on an GNR 0-6-2 N2. Livery Ryan is royal purple with white lining. Whistle Gallery Ryan scene.PNG Samson Samson is a cabless tank engine who lives in England with his brakevan Bradford. He visited Gridinia Bay Docks in Tracy the Harbour Engine to drop off freight with Bradford. Technical Details Basis Samson is based on a Neilson 0-4-0 saddle tank engine that worked at the High Harrington Ironworks on the Furness Railway. Livery Samson is painted viridian (grey-green) with red lining. He has gold nameplates, number plates and handrails. Whistle Gallery Do2IzDeVsAAZ0qt.jpg Porter appearance.PNG Porter Porter is a dockside tank engine who works on Sodor's Brendam Docks with Salty. He visited Gridinia Bay Docks in Tracy the Harbour Engine to deliver goods before returning to Sodor during the evening. Technical Details Basis Porter is based on the H.K. Porter 0-6-0ST, built in Butler, Pennsylvania, north of Pittsburgh. These mainly worked in the dockyards on the east coast of the United States. The Brooklyn Eastern District Terminal Railroad, which served the dockyards in Brooklyn, New York, owned several examples of Porter's design, all of which were retired after the railroad started using diesel locomotives in 1963. One of these, B.E.D.T. 15, was rebuilt into an operating replica of Thomas by the Strasburg Railroad in 1998 for use during Day Out with Thomas events throughout the US. Porter appears to be directly based on B.E.D.T. 15 prior to its rebuild. Another engine, 14, is preserved at the Ulster & Delaware Railroad Historical Society in Arkville, New York. Livery Porter is painted viridian with yellow stripes and lining, brass fittings and gold nameplates with black lettering. He has a gold star on each side of his lamp and red window frames. Whistle Gallery Porter.png Porter appearance.PNG Billy Billy is a small orange tank engine who works on Sodor pulling trucks. He is seen in Tracy the Harbour Engine shunting a line of vans as Mr. Noisy calls out to Ten Cents about the freight delivery from Gridinia Bay Junction, and later seen with Porter and Samson witnessing Tracy's crash off the ferry quayside. He is also seen in a Crotoonian Shoots short at the Bartlett Bay Salt Mines Technical Details Basis Billy is based on a Manning Wardle L Class 0-6-0ST. Charlie is another member of this class. MW1601.jpg Livery Billy is painted orange with green and yellow lining. He has black nameplates with his name in gold on each side of his saddle tank. Whistle Gallery Billy appearance.PNG Billy.PNG Stafford Stafford is a battery-electric shunting engine. He makes a very quick cameo in Russ Gets Rollin' shunting at Grofflen Harbour. Technical Details Basis Stafford is based on the North Staffordshire Railway's battery-electric No. 1. Stafford'sbasis.png Livery Stafford is made of veneered wood with yellow lining. The number "1917" and gold nameplates are on his sides. Horn Gallery Stafford appearance.PNG Stafford appearance(2).PNG Category:Characters Category:Thomas & Friends Category:Sodor Residents Category:United Kingdom Residents Category:Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:0-6-2 Category:0-4-0 Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines